Alice's diabolik lover
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: What happens when Alice Liddell decides to go home? how much time has passed since she was in wonderland? and what will become of her when she finds out the home has changed so much and is now a mansion full of vampires? Peter and Nightmare keep a close eye on her till she finally cracks will she wish she was back in wonderland or stay and live a life full of misery
1. Chapter 1

Stranger than Wonderland

somethings different

Cross over between diabolik lovers and heart no kuni no alice

This is a crazy idea i had so if you dont like it dont read

My name is Alice liddel A perverted white rabbit man named peter kidnapped me from my garden and took me to wonderland ive spent many days here and the residents were so nice to me but now i must go home it is what i intended to do from the start i said my goodbyes and held my vial tightly . " Is this really what you want Alice?" in the dream realm i said good bye to nightmare " Yes i must go home my sister must be so worried and besides this is just a dream right?" I answered him back and he only chuckled as he watched me go." I'll be watching you Alice but you will soon regret leaving you will see"Nightmare spoke to himself as she walked away then noticed peter come up beside him." When the time is right you may go and bring her back to us" Peter only nodded as he watched her go.

It turned out years has passed in the real world and the death of Alice's older sister and Alice's dissapearing caused her family to eventually go crazy and move away. " Sister! im home!" Alice got up and started running to the mansion but she stopped short when she noticed the mansion changed it was night time and everything seemed depressing and scarier. Alice ran inside the mansion" Sister im home!? father?!" when she wasnt answered back she was shocked when she noticed the interior was different it seemed dark and evil." This cant be my house am i still dreaming ?" she thought when a voice interuppted her sending shivers through her spine "Oii Chichinashi your very noisy im trying to sleep" she turned and saw a green sofa " Im sorry but who are you and what are you doing in my house?" the man sat up and glared at her as she dared walked closer he had Bright green eyes and red hair he was somewhat cute Alice thought but she had no idea what he really was. He then showed his fangs and alice gasped as she started to back away " oii come here" he grabbed her arm and pinned her down on the couch making her think of blood "Gget off of me who are you !? and why are you in my house!?" she shouted and watched in horror as he ony chuckled going for her neck. "AYATO i told you to take your private buisness to your room" Reiji interupted. Alice stirred and got away she had alot of pratice from blood to get out of these situations" Ssir you got to help me i thought this was my house but i must be mistaken" Reiji only glared at her " Who are you Miss?" Alice almost blurted the answer " I-im Alice Liddell i disapeared for what i thought been a short while but i guess it was much longer and this was my home or so i thought it was" Reiji only stared " So your the Liddell Girl that dissapeared huh i was wondering when you would show up here come with me ill explain since you seem pretty dillusionall."Reiji led her into the living room with her behind him and the strange man with fangs behind her but she shouldnt be so fast to think whats strange now especially since she just got home from wonderland.

Nightmare~~

You see Alice you shouldnt of left us but we will wait untill your ready to come back

Peter ( standing next to nightmare )

" And i shall be the one to bring you back and you shall love me for it" he smirks standing next to nightmare

This was just a crazy idea i had if you like it please review and ill write another chapter thanks

i do not own heart no kuni no alice or diabolik lovers or their characters

XxxBreezyBreeXxx


	2. Chapter 2 A rude awakening

Stranger Than Wonderland

Chapter two :A rude Awakening

Nightmare :" Xxx BreezyBreeXxx does not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters

Ayato : "Xxx BreezyBreeXxx does not own diabolik lovers or its characters just the cross over story if you dont like the idea dont read"

Alice sat in the living room sobbing as Reiji told her what happened to her family after she left and how it has been ten years since she left for wonderland. Her older Sister Died of Pneumonia during the harsh winter trying to look for Alice turns out that when she came back and Alice was gone she never gave up on looking for her. Four other boys came into the room and Reiji explained to them the situation and introduced her to them." Oh so Bitch-chan here is the missing Liddell girl"Laito spoke almost in her ear which sent her shivers." I wasnt Missing! i was kidnapped and taken to a strange place!" Alice continued to sobb "who kidnapped you i would want to kidnapp you too"the younger triplet kanato spoke up with a evil grin across his face ." Kanato! thats enough" Reiji Snapped."Now Miss who took you and where did you go?" He questioned her who was now shaking in fear she sensed something was off about the six brothers and when ever they smiled she could have sworn they had fangs the only two that didnt seem interested was the older one shuu who was sleeping and the white haired boy Subaru." My sister and i was in the garden and when my sister went to go get cards a man with rabbit ears ran up and grabbed me and took me down a huge hole we landed in a place called wonderland with strange people everyone had a clock instead of a heart i was a outsider and they all fell in love with me the role holders did and-" Alice stopped noticing that they were trying not to laugh." Your clearly Dellusional tell me miss what was the kidnappers name?" Reiji asked he was the only one who was keeping a straight face."Peter Sir Peter White" Alice said quietly clenching her dress her hands shaking and her cheeks stained with tears." I know you must think im crazy but its true and now my family has moved and my older sister died because of me and im standing here now in front of the six of you which you too seem a bit strange to me " alice spoke starting to stand up."tsk you havent noticed Bitch-chan? thats because we are vampires" Laito smirked clearly amused by her reactions." Vvampires?!" Alice stuttered " I-im sorry but i really must go i dont want to intrude"She started to make her way for the door when Ayato tripped her with his foot and smirked." Ouch why you do that for?!" Alice sat up and noticed a scrape on her knee and elbow, she turned and six vampires eyes were glowling and fangs showing. Alice gasped and ran as fast as she could outside the house into what used to be the garden "PETER PETER WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE SAVE ME!" Alice yelled and sobbed and screamed on the top of her lungs. She heard a chuckle some where near her and she turned around shocked" No ones going to save you now Bitch-chan" Laito moved closer to her then everything around Alice went Black.

Nightmare~

I watched Alice and the situation she gotten her self into " see Alice you should have never left us i tried to warn you peter will come get you when you realize you were meant to be with him it was destiny that brought him to you" Nightmare spoke as he watched over her and continued to watch over her

Peter~

" Alice my love im sorry but you will realize soon how much you love me and that you need me then will i come and save you because destiny brought you and i together"

Okay second chapter i hope you enjoy this will be a Alice and Peter love story and it will turn rated M though out the story if you dont like the cross over idea then dont read ..


	3. Chapter 3 Follow me down to hell

Stranger than wonderland

chapter 3

Follow me down to hell

"Alice my love dont forget me remember me and love me" that voice" Peter!? Peter!?-" the voice faded and alice woke up." It was only a dream"sighs " so Bitch-chan tell me about this peter person you keep talking about " Laito spoke causing Alice to gasp in shock that he was in her room. "How did you know-" he didnt let her finish " You were talking in your sleep Bitch-chan"Oh i was dreaming about peter but why would i dream about him hes a crazy stalker do i really miss him that much?" Im sorry but thats none of your buisness Laito is it " Alice realized she made a mistake and he didnt like her answer because he glared at her." So um how did i get here last thing i remember is blacking out and you coming towards me"Alice asked questionally. Laito got off of the chair he was sitting on and got on the bed crawling towards her in a seductive way like a panther hunting its prey " You dont remember bitch-chan?" Alice shook her head "Here let me refresh your memory you were running away and i followed you i caught you and you let me suck your blood but i think i sucked too much cause you fainted then i carried you to your room" Laito smirked and came closer to her."Are you really all vampires?" Alice had to ask she was still in shocked from everything that has happened she should have stayed in wonderland and for some reason she missed that stalkery rabbit more than anyone."Here let me show you" Laito spoke interupting her thoughts. Alice had no idea what he meant then she winced feeling to sharp fangs piercing her neck the pain lasted for a little while then it turned to Pleasure and Alice then became frightend which Laito noticed and smirked. She felt a hand go up her leg under her dress "Nno Pplease dont!" Alice stuttered as tears started to form peter save me please."You look so cute when your scared little bitch " Laito went downa and kissed up her thigh and bit down sucking blood from her inner thigh a little too high up . When he finished he wiped her eyes and kissed her lips then nibbled on her ear and whispered "You can try to escape but you wont get pass me your just too cute and amusing so why dont you follow me down to hell" Her eyes widend at his words as much as she tried to push him off she couldnt. She was able to push blood off but he wasnt a vampire. She really regreted leaving wonderland and all she could imagine while this beast was touching her was peter,she sincerly wish she could see Peter again and appologize. She thought he was a pervert well this guy is more of a pervert then she thought Peter would have never done noticed it was dark out as this man continued to fondle her and she cried silently making it all more amusing to him. All she thought about that night was imaging it wasnt him she was imagining Peter Peter Peter

Nightmare~

" im sorry so terribly sorry" even nightmare couldnt hold back his emotions as he watched this but he had to follow the rules

Peter~

"Aliceeee! Alice!" Peter screamed out her name as he watched with nightmare his heart breaking she was calling for him but just like nightmare he too couldnt break the rules

Ace: "XxxBreezyBreeXxx does not own heart no kuni no Alice or characters just this story"

Laito :" XxxBreezyBree Xxxx /Bitch-chan does not own diabolik lovers or its characters"

XxxBreezyBreeXxx : please review so i can continue on with this story id love to hear your oppinions this was a crazy idea i had about my two favorite mangas/anime's thank you


	4. Chapter 4 A Whole new World

Stranger than wonderland

chapter 4

a whole new world

A cross over between heart no kuni no Alice and Diabolik lovers if you dont like then dont read this is also rated M for sexual content Please review

It was morning and Alice decided to stay in bed for a while She couldnt think about what happend the night before she didnt want to. Her mind started to drift to her family and her sister ,her family didnt even know if she was alive or not and her sister is dead cause of her as her thoughts drifted her eyes became wet with tears as she sat up and clutched her knees to her chest " Peter please come save me im sorry " she whispered the words though she didnt know why she kept calling out to him when she missed everyone in wonderland. She missed Vivaldi and Boris the Twins and Elliot , Gowland, she even missed Blood but just a little, Even that physcotic knight Ace and what about Julius is he eating his meals and getting sleep ? Her mind then thought of last night being raped by that monster. She was a virgin up till then what would they think of her now what would Peter think?-Just then there was a knock at the door interupting her thoughts. She got up hoping it wasnt the vampire from last night and opened the door slowly ." Hey Pancake" Alice gasped and shut the door quickly then turned around and gasped again." Hhow did you?" her eyes widened he was now sitting on the bed then she turned to the door and back nearly bumping into him."Yours truly is thirsty" He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Alice flinched and closed her eyes" Pplease dont Ayato"When she spoke his name like that he couldnt hold himself back and he bit down causing her to wince in pain."Mmm your so delicious" he stopped and licked his lips he ripped down her sleeve of her dress and bit her shoulder causing her to wince again"Aayato please dont" As much as she pleaded her cries didnt affect him just like the last released his fangs and kissed her roughly pushing her back on the bed." I'll show you a whole new world Alice" He spoke softly as he bit her lip sucking the blood from her bottom lip and sucking on her tongue making her feel dizzy and faint her eyes closed as she heard him walk away" that was fun Alice stick ill be sure to visit again " he smirked and shut the door leaving Alice on the bed asleep with her clothes ripped .

In Alice's Dream~

" ALICE ALICE YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE ESCAPE AND COME TO ME MY LOVE ILL BE WAITING I DONT CARE ABOUT THE RULES I WONT LET THEM DO THAT TO YOU MY DEAR ALICE ILL BE WITH YOU SOON"Peter shouted his words as he watched Alice in her ripped clothing and bruises all over her body her face was stained with tears "Peter Peter!" Alice watched as he watched over her dammaged body she fell to her knees it was as if she was watching herself and peter. She fell too her knees screaming his name hoping he would hear but as she watched she knew all he heard was his own voice and the silence that followed.

XxxBreezy Bree Xxx

Hi everyone im going to get through the rest of the vampires then thats when ill start to wrap things up please tell me what you think so far this is a cross over if you dont like the rape scenes im sorry dont read it this will definatly have more sexual content through out the story so no kiddies.. PLEASE REVIEW this will also be a Peter x Alice love story if you havent figured that out yet ill have chapter 5 up soon thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5 Tea party for two

Stranger than wonderland

chapter 5

Tea party for two

A week has passed since Ayato's last visit Alice was really feeling depressed and missing wonderland mostly missing peter she was slowly losing who she was her cheerful spirit was slowly leaving her causing her aura to change for the worst and her engery as well. "Miss Liddell may i have a word i would like you to come to my room please hurry no exceptions" It was Reiji at least he knocks Alice thought. She sighed and got up getting dressed she looked in the mirror and noticed she was paler her skin was whiter and her eyes were darker but she didnt care anymore.

Reiji's Room~

"Now Miss liddell id like to discuss some issues with you but first would you like a cup of tea?" Alice nodded and looked around the room while he was making it." so is it only you Reiji-kun that uses the labratory?" Alice wondered. "Yes this is my room im the only one who enters" He continued to make the tea and handed her a cup taking a seat at the small table across from her. " What matters did you need to discuss with me Reiji -kun " Alice spoke politely knowing she shouldnt cross the line with this strict vampire. "Speak when spoken too when your with me got it " He looked at her and smirked " I think you need to be disciplined but first please try the tea. "I-im sorry sir i didnt mean to be out of line " speaks as she sips the tea not realizing he was smirking the whole time. "This is good what kind of tea is -" Alice didnt even finish her sentence before she started coughing and realized something was different about her body her temperature was rising and she somehow felt aroused she didnt know why she crossed her legs then looked up her face was red she noticed the way he was looking at her and he took off his she thought please dont let him do this. But her thoughts were tried to move but she couldnt get out of the chair "Reiji-kun what did you do to me why you drug me sir?" Alice looked up at him she could feel the tears coming down. "Welcome to my little tea party for two Miss Alice " He smirked and got up he pulled her by her hand and layed her down on the floor getting on top of her. " The more you cry and make that face Miss Liddell turns me on even more " He licked his lips before pulling down her dress and bit her neck and bit slowly down her chest sucking blood as he layed his head on her chest listening to her heart it reminded her of ace but ace was much kinder than this. "Dont worry your heart rate is fine you will feel weak tomorrow but i wont make it hurt that much" he snickered and continued to bite and kiss down her chest"This is annoying its in the way" He growled."Whats in the-" Alice didnt even finish before her dress was ripped and torn . She cried and cried wishing he would stop she knew it turned him on even more when she cried but she couldnt help it. "Reiji Reiji-kun please stop "She pleaded before his hand touched her woman hood and her hips bucked. He looked up at her and SLAP."KNOW YOUR PLACE HUMAN!" He growled and started to choke her causing her to black out . The tea party was now over.

Peter~

"Aliceee dont die on me Alice hang in there ill be there soon please you will see " Peter cried as he watched the horrific scene he couldnt handle much more of this

Nightmare

"Im sorry Alice we will come for you soon Please please hang in there you will soon remember why peter was so important to you" He looked over to his left at the white rabbit who was on his knees crying he knew they could not help her right now but soon she will be back in wonderland where she belongs.

XxxBreezyBreeXxx

A cross over between heart no kuni no alice and diabolik lovers my favorite animes/manga if you dont like it dont read it is a smut and rated M Please review i need reviews and your opinions on the story thank you

Peter:XxxBreezy BreeXxx does not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters just this story

Reiji : " Miss XxxBreezyBreeXxx does not own diabolik lovers or its characters just this story "


	6. Chapter 6 Broken

Stranger than wonderland

Chapter 6

Broken

"Teddy Teddy Maybe Miss Alice would play a game with us " Alice was reading in the liabrary thinking she was alone when she heard a voice she looked up and saw Kanato with his teddy bear she knew he was a vampire but she thought he was harmless she closed her book and walked over to him. He reminded her of the twins in their child form. "Hello Kananto would you and teddy like to play a game ill play with you what game would you like to play?" Alice asked forcing a smile at the young vampire. "Hide n seek Teddy wants to play hide n seek but outside" Alice blinked and looked out the window"But its dark cant we play inside?" Alice idmediantly wish she wouldnt have asked when she saw his face change "NO WE MUST PLAY OUTSIDE ITS WHAT TEDDY WANTS!" he shouted frightening Alice."Ah okay okay we will play outside would you like to hide first with teddy ill-"Kanato? Before she could finish he was already counted to fifty and headed outside. She searched everywhere but couldnt find either of them she stopped and looked towards the forest thinking since she was outside it may be a good time to escape." Should i go for it would i get caught if i escaped?" she whispered to herself then decided not to fearing reiji or ayato would catch her.

" Escape?" Alice turned and jumped in fright stuttering"Kkanato ? Tteddy i looked everywhere for you but i couldnt find you your really good at games" Alice praised him hoping he wouldnt ask what she was talking about "You want to escape and leave us dont you you want to go to that stupid made up world you keep talking about in your sleep." Alice blinked. "ITS NOT MADE UP ! ITS REAL AND YES I WANT TO ESCAPE I WANT TO LEAVE THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!"Alice yelled .Suddenly she was shoved hard and she hit the ground her head smashing in the pavement the moon shinning over her. "How dare you yell at me in teddy this may used to be your home but its our home now you filthy irresponsible selfish girl.. you need to be punished for your behavior" He smirked and showed his fangs. Alice cried and sobbed from both the pain in her head to what he was about to do she couldnt take it much more she couldnt take much more of this." You see Alice you belong to us now " kanato putt teddy down next to them and he gave her a sloppy kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth ."Keep crying it makes me happy and excited " He laughed a evil laugh as he straddled her and bit her neck sucking her blood almost dry. " MMM so good your so much better than the last human girl " he laughed again looking down at her moving hair out of her face. She flinched and cried when he touched her and he loved it "I'll break you miss Alice" he laughed and sucked her blood but thats all he did. But truth was Alice was already broken she didnt care anymore what they did to her. Her skin was turning whiter and her eyes darker she was slipping if peter didnt come soon for her she might really be broken after all . She slipped into unconsiousness everything becoming black. She was already broken.

Alice's dream~

voice : "Alice your not broken you understand we all miss you in wonderland peter most of all he cant break the rules in order to come back you must remember peter he was part of your past before wonderland remember and you may come back remember alice remeber.."

the voice faded away letting Alice sleep

Xxx Breezy BreeXxx

i do not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters please review this story i have two more vampires to get through before alice can return to wonderland next is shuu then subaru will be the last one because he plays a important part please review and enjoy if you dont like smuts i suggest you dont continue its smut,rated m for violence and sexual content.


	7. Chapter 7 clumsy

Stranger than wonderland

Chapter 7

Clumsy

Alice wandered the halls of the mansion like a ghost the engergy in her body was was drained she looked down as she walked when she bumped into was to afraid to look up and see who it was " You clumsy girl your such a annoyance why cant you stay out of peoples way?" Alice looked up and it was shuu she bowed lightly " Im sorry shuu -kun" He looked at her and smirked "Well why dont you show me just how sorry you are you clumsy girl " he smirked and took her hand pulling her forcefully with him. She didnt dare to resist or protest as she followed him. He led her down the hall and opened a door it was a huge bedroom much bigger than any of the rooms she has been in but he's the oldest so it makes since that he has the biggest picked her up and threw her on the bed forcefully causing her to lose her breath for a seconed. "What your not resisting ?" he smirked and waited for her answer"No shuu-Kun i cant resist anymore ive been broken " Alice answered hating that she admitted it but it was made shuu happy and he kissed her with out thinking but it wasnt just one it was alot of kisses which grew into deep hungrier didnt know what was going on but she kissed back hoping he will go easy on her she needed a broke the kiss both of them panting and he moved to her neck kissing her neck and nipping at it he then nipped at her ear and whispered " Dont think im any different you naughty little whore im a vampire just like the rest of them and i happen to be the oldest" He smirked and continued to nip at her skin with his fangs causing trickles of blood to run down her neck. Hes right i am a whore he and blood are right . She remembered all the times blood called her a whore and she yelled at him and cursed at him but she realized he was right all her tears came flowing out that she was holding back. She missed wonderland , she missed her family, and most of all her sister but that all doesnt matter anymore she can never see them again. As shuu kissed down her body she cant help but to remember that dream was that nightmare speaking to her she missed him as well only he can come to speak with her it must have been him. "Hey you clutz pay attention" she broke from her thoughts and looked down at him her dressed was lifted up . woah when did he do that i really am a kissed her again a rough deep but passionate was surprised by his kiss but she knew it meant nothing to him. she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes waiting for it to be over as he kissed and sucked her blood all down her body her dress torn and stained.

Nightmare

"Soon Alice Very Soon you just got to remember" Nightmare watched over Alice and then walked away not able to watch anymore what was saw Peter watching his body shaking with anger and his hands clenching into fist. Alice please remember He's changing he cant wait much longer you need to remember and soon. Nightmare thought

XxxBreezyBreeXxx

i do not own heart no kuni no alice or diabolik lovers the next chapter will be subaru's chapter Please please review im trying to wrap things up soon thank you


	8. Chapter 8 Just Go

stranger than wonderland

chapter 8

Just Go

Alice was in her room Asleep she was dreaming of peter and the others but mostly peter. She woke up and sat up in bed crying all her strength gone it was all gone now she didnt even have the energy to walk she cried and sobbed into her hands." Peter i miss you i miss wonderland i miss my sister and family and the sunday afternoons we spent together and that tiny white rabbit that was always in the garden that seemed like it was watching us-" Alice gasped as if a bell dinged in her head." Oh my goodness thats it thats what im supposed to remember. Peter loved me so much because he was always there with me in the Afternoon on Sunday he was always there watching over me. " He's My Sunday Afternoon!" she shouted then cried more realizing she didnt know how to go back to wonderland. She heard the door knob turn then she saw the door slowly opened." You noisy brat im trying to sleep right down the hall and your shouting and crying away". Alice looked at the white hair vampire" Oh subaru -kun is it im sorry for waking you i just remembered something."Alice tried to get up off the bed but stumbled a bit she got up when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders she flinched but realized he was just helping her up." Subaru-kun you got to help me escape from this please think of how much more sleep you can get with out me here" Alice begged " Fine ill help you but you owe me so let me have your blood now its dangerous if you stay her and you would surely die " he spoke and moved her hair out of the way of her neck .Alice sighed but if it gets her a chance of escape she would do anything "Alright Subaru here just dont make me faint please." He smirked and bit her neck sucking her blood when he had enough he licked the was covered from head to tow in bite marks and bruises she had to get out of here and soon."Thank you Alice and here take this." Alice blinked he was the first one to thank her when she looked down in her hands there was a knife." A-a knife? but why?"Alice never liked weapons back in wonderland but this was a different story. "That knife will kill any vampire tonight when everyone is asleep take it and escape run into the woods and never come back just go ."Alice nodded wondering why he was being so nice." Subaru-kun why you being so nice to me?" she looked at him and he only replied" Because the last girl wasnt so lucky she died here the others sucked to much blood out of her i tried to maintain and keep away from her as much as i could im sorry but you know what to do i must go now." with that he left and close the door. Alice clenched the knife holding to it and went to the window looking outside " I remember Peter and im coming home".

Nightmare~

" good she remembers you know what you must do white rabbit" i looked over at peter who was more than ready he smiled and left

Peter ~

" Yes nightmare i know what i must do" i smiled and left putting my watch in my pocket..

XxxBreezyBreeXxx

so i got about 4 chapters done in one night yayy please please review this is a cross over story

and rated m if you dont like then dont read i do not own heart no kuni no alice or diabolik lovers or their characters just this story .


	9. Chapter 9 im sorry

stranger than wonderland

chapter 9

Im sorry

"Alice Alice? wake up its time" Alice was slowly shooken awake she blinked hoping it was peter but it wasnt."Subaru?"Alice woke up instantly she almost forgot he was helping her escape from this horrible place. "Subaru-kun thank you so much for helping me " she hugged him but he shoved her off. " Your welcome now lets go" He pulled her out of the room ." You still got that dagger Alice?" Yes its in my pocket luckly my pocket isnt torn yet." Alice stayed in the same dress all that time she couldnt afford new clothes nor could she leave to go get any it was very exposing now but she didnt care anymore she wanted to leave and get out of that house. Subaru led her down the stairs but when she tripped and fell from being weak he picked her up and carried her out the door luckily the others were asleep. He set her down outside at the enterance of the woods. "Go Alice if they come ill distract them." Alice only nodded and turned around . "Peter ! Peter ! im coming Peter! " she shouted and darted into the woods though being weak got the better of her half way through the forest she tripped and fell .She tried to get up but couldnt her strength was officially gone her voice was fading as well as the color in her skin she was a unhealthy snow white color and her eyes were dark her dress was torn and her hair was a mess her eyes closed slowly she felt a stabbing pain in her side as she realized it was the knife she was slipping and all she could think about was peter. Im sorry Peter i didnt realize sooner i love you she thought as a puddle of blood slowly formed around her.

XxxBreezyBree Xxx

well this was unexpected i hope you like chapter 9 please review . i do not own heart no kuni no alice or diabolik lovers or their characters. Thank you for the support and please please review.


	10. Chapter 10 Return to Wonderland

Alice's Diabolik lover

Chapter 10

Return to wonderland

Sorry this took so long i try not to leave my stories unfished heres chapter 10 hope you like it please review

Peter:" Bree does not own heart no kuni no alice or diabolik lovers just this story"

Peters pov~

"Aliceeee NOOOO!" i ran towards the girl who layed lifesly in the woods the color was draining from her body i must get her to wonderland and quickly everything heals pretty fast there. I picked her up and we fell down my rabbit hole. Ill get revenge on those bastards for hurting her like that but not now what was more important was my dear in wonderland i took her to a hospital where she needed some blood by a doner who was willing they accepted mine and i gladly gave it to them. Hospitals are germy but id do anything for her because i love her and she is my world i Prayed that she would be okay. When the doctor said she was ok i ran into the room to find a sleeping Alice Who was still bruised and swollen i pulled a chair up next to the bed and held her hand as i prayed she would be okay.

Alice's Pov~Dream realm~

"ugh where am i? .wait am i-" alice was cut off " Yes Alice you are in the dream realm welcome back " Nightmare floated in the air above her and she smiled not but how am i- she thought but he interupted " We never left you Alice Peter came and saved you when the time is right your back in wonderland but your in the hospital he gave them some of his blood you were in really bad condition if it werent for him you would have died"Nightmares words hit alice she never realized how much Peter truly loved her. She wrapped her arms around Nightmare giving him a hug thank you thank you so much for coming for me she tried to held back those tears but they released like the flood gates were being opened." Your welcome Alice now its time to wake up now Hes waiting" Nightmare spoke his voice fading away as the dream realm shook and she opened her eyes.

XxxBreezyBreeXxx

theres chapter 10 ill have 11 up soon please tell me what you think and review this story is still Rated M i had a idea that Alice would fall in love with Nightmare to put a twist on things but i couldnt do that to poor Peter hes been through so much already well please review thank you *


End file.
